


Pretty Boy

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Model! Theo, Photographer! Liam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: — Не будь таким нервным, — сказала Трейси, парикмахер. — Ты великолепен, камеры полюбят тебя.Или ау, где Тео-модель, а Лиам-фотограф.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645995) by [invisible_slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin). 



Тео нервничал.

Он был моделью для нескольких брендов до этого, но он никогда не был один и не таким как сейчас, обычно это была группа, показывающая разную одежду, но сейчас был только он, показывающий не одежду, а нижнее бельё.

Это была его первая настоящая работа, его первая настоящая фотосессия.

Он добрался до места, где ему нужно было быть раньше, чтобы получить свой макияж и привести волосы в порядок, а также сделать все детали, которые ему нужны, прежде чем съёмка по-настоящему начнётся.

— Не будь таким нервным, — сказала Трейси, парикмахер. — Ты великолепен, камеры полюбят тебя.

Тео лишь усмехнулся. Ему говорили это уже много раз, но это не значило, что он не нервничал.

— Это моя первая сольная съёмка. Я не знаю чего ожидать.

— Не волнуйся слишком сильно, фотограф хороший.

Тео, правда, надеялся, что она была права, у него однажды была фотосессия, где фотограф был мудаком, который приказывал и кричал на него при каждой небольшой ошибке, которую они совершили, даже если это был просто палец не на своём месте. Быть перфекционистом было хорошо, но этот парень вывел его на совершенно новый уровень.

— Ты знаешь фотографа?

— Да, — она улыбнулась ему через зеркало, несмотря на то, что укладывала его волосы ещё немного. — Он друг моей девушки.

Тео кивнул, желая поверить ей и немного успокоить свои нервы.

— Плохой опыт с фотографами?

— Я встретил одного, который был не самым приятным человеком, чтобы хотеть находиться с ним рядом, — признался Тео.

— Лиам не такой, я уверяю тебя, — другой голос появился справа от Тео.

Он хотел повернуть своё лицо, чтобы посмотреть на человека, который подошёл, но Трейси пронзительно посмотрела на него через зеркало, заставляя пальцами на его волосах двигаться, и он остался на месте.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь отвлекать моделей, пока я работаю над ними, Хейден? — спросила Трейси, подойдя к ним достаточно, чтобы Тео, наконец, смог увидеть её в зеркале.

— Никогда, — сказала девушка и поцеловала Трейси в щёку. — Ты ещё долго будешь заниматься волосами? Мне нужно нанести макияж.

— Ещё несколько секунд, — сказала Трейси и двигала своими пальцами и запястьем таким способом, что Тео никогда не попытался бы скопировать, прежде чем бросила расчёску с удовлетворённым вздохом. — Ну вот, идеально.

Трейси отступила назад и позволила Хейден пройти вперёд с кисточкой в руках, чтобы начать макияж Тео.

— Ты выглядишь нервным, — отметила она.

— Первая сольная работа, — пояснил он.

— Он ещё и фотографа боится, — добавила Трейси.

— Я не боюсь, — проворчал он. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы мудак командовал мной и критиковал всё.

— Лиам спокойный и он позволит тебе выбрать позиции, просто сделай их идеальными. Ты понравишься ему, я клянусь.

Они говорили ещё немного, в то время как Тео сидел на стуле, и Хейден делала его макияж. Тео не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в место, где были камеры, одетый только в свои боксёры и белую расстёгнутую рубашку.

— Привет, — услышал он и остановился на своём пути.

Человек, который остановился перед ним, был вполне довольным на вид. Он был ниже, чем Тео, его волосы были длинными, его глаза были ярко-голубыми, на его лице была улыбка, он казался хорошим.

— Я Лиам, — он представился. — Фотограф.

— Тео, — ответил он с улыбкой.

— Сотрудники ставят камеры в нужном месте и поправляют последние детали, это не должно занять много времени.

Тео не решился что-либо ответить.

— Это твоя первая работа?

— Первое соло и такое обнажённое, да.

Фотограф усмехнулся.

— Ну, я не могу сказать, что мне не нравится вид, — он подмигнул.

Тео засмеялся.

— Ты серьёзно? Я уверен, тебе понравится даже больше, когда я буду перед камерами и сделаю эти позы.

Тео знал, что он выглядит хорошо, и он знал, что делать, чтобы его тело выглядело ещё лучше перед камерой. Он хорошо себя знал, и он часто пользовался этим преимуществом в съёмках (кроме одной с фотографом-мудаком), поэтому он не мог дождаться, чтобы использовать всё это перед Лиамом.

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — ухмыльнулся Лиам.

Один из сотрудников позвал их, и они подошли к месту, где будет происходить волшебство.

— Ты знаешь, как это работает, красавчик, — сказал Лиам перед тем как устроиться за камерой.

Тео подошёл к центру декорации и дождался сигнала, чтобы показать первую позу, которую он должен был сделать. И он, и Лиам работали над тем, чтобы получить идеальные позы, рассказывая о том, что, по их мнению, будет лучше, а что нет, если он будет должен двигаться немного вправо или влево. Они снимали с белой рубашкой и без рубашки, сделали несколько фотографий, прежде чем Тео должен был пойти и сменить одежду. Трейси и Хейден снова заботились о его волосах и лице.

Фотосессия продолжалась часами, и Тео был уставшим к концу дня, но это был один из лучших дней, который когда-либо у него был. Девочки были правы, Лиам был хорошим, с ним было легко работать, им удалось смешать их идеи, чтобы все фотографии выглядели настолько идеальными, насколько могли. Тео гордился его работой.

С последней улыбкой сотрудникам, которые работали за камерами, он вошёл в комнату, где оставил свою одежду и переоделся, затем остановился перед комнатой, где он должен был позволить Хейден снять макияж, прежде чем покинуть здание.

— Тео, — он услышал, как его зовут и повернулся.

Лиам бежал к нему, с телефоном в одной руке и подпрыгивающими волосами. Он остановился перед Тео и улыбнулся.

— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты дал мне свой номер.

— Тебе не нужно просить дважды, — он ухмыльнулся и схватил телефон, который другой человек дал ему, записал себя «красавчик», как его называл Лиам.

— Я позвоню тебе, и мы можем сходить куда-нибудь?

— Я буду ждать, — Тео подмигнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.

Когда Тео пришёл домой, он лёг на диван и вздохнул, он встретил горячего и милого парня, и он пойдёт с ним куда-то, и всё это после лучшей фотосессии в его жизни, разумеется, Тео любил этот день. Лиам не хотел покидать его голову. Он не мог перестать думать о нём, о его улыбке, его глазах, его голосе и его теле. Тео не мог дождаться того, чтобы узнать его получше.

_**От: Неизвестно** _

_Не могу перестать думать о тебе, красавчик.  
Мы можем встретиться завтра?_

И если Тео улыбнулся и покраснел, как девочка-подросток, после прочтения сообщения Лиама, никто не должен был знать.


End file.
